My Pretty Little Boy
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: Sakura yang yuri minta dijodohkan dengan pria bishounen. DLDR! Ga ada yuri lemon! UPDATE CHAP 2!
1. Chapter 1

"Hei Sakura, apa benar gosip itu, eum, kau itu penyuka sesama jenis ya?" Cukup. Itu adalah pertanyaan sama yang ke-sepuluh yang menghantuiku hari ini. Aaargh… Dari mana mereka tahu gosip murahan itu? Walaupun sebenarnya… itu benar sih. Aku memang akhir-akhir ini memang merasakan hal aneh itu. Sebut saja Hinata, teman sekelasku, yang sering membuatku merasa tidak normal. Dia begitu manis. Pintar, namun pemalu. Ah, benar-benar tipeku. Aku masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku sampai akhirnya, seminggu lalu, aku ketahuan menyimpan foto Hinata sekaligus surat cintaku untuknya oleh si biang kerok, Karin.

**My Pretty Little Boy © Suekko No Iteza**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't take any credit of Naruto and it's character**

**Warning : OOC-ness, gajeness, typo, dll-ness**

**Rate : T**

**Don't read if you don't like.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback

_"Hei, pinjam tugas matematikamu dong!" hardik Karin pada Sakura. Tanpa babibu Karin langsung menarik buku itu. Seketika sebuah foto dan sebuah surat terjatuh dari balik lembarannya._

_ "Wah, apa itu," dipungutnya dua benda itu. Dengan wajah terkejut yang sangat dibuat-buat itu Karin berkata pada Sakura, "Hah? Kau menyimpan foto Hinata Hyuuga? Dan surat," dibukanya amplop pink yang melindungi segenap perasaan Sakura dengan kasar," ini surat cinta! Wah! Kau menyukai Hinata?" Sakura yang panik cuma menunduk dalam. Tangannya meremas ujung buku yang sedang ia baca. Sementara teman-teman sekelasnya mulai mengerubungi keributan yang telah dibuat oleh Karin._

_ "Waaah… Ada yang tidak normal di kelas kita! Hei! Hyuuga! Ini fotomu, disimpan oleh Sakura!" _

_ "Hah? Fotoku? Kenapa ada padamu, Sakura-chan? Ini kan foto yang kucari-cari dari kemarin…" tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Lagi-lagi Karin mengejek Sakura._

_ "Berarti, foto itu kaucuri dari Hinata kan? Wah, wah… Ini benar-benar gosip!" Sakura mulai meneteskan airmata karena takut. Takut dijauhi Hinata, takut dijauhi teman-temannya… _

_ "Hei Karin! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menghina orang?" kata Ino yang baru saja datang dan melihat sebagian peristiwa itu._

_ "Kenapa masih disini? Pergi! Jangan mengerubungi Sakura!" hardik Ino. Karin dan yang lain akhirnya beranjak ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Hinata juga._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ "Sakura, kau baik saja kan?" tanya Ino kepadaku. Entahlah, setelah peristiwa tadi aku makin menyadari kalau aku memang tak normal. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Ino menghela napas._

_ "Ceritakan yang sebenarnya," katanya. Memang sih, biasanya kalau aku sedang begini pasti aku cerita pada Ino. _

_ "Sepertinya aku menyukai Hinata," kataku. Ino terkejut. "Entah kenapa saat melihat dia, sepertinya ada rasa bahagia dihatiku. Ini aneh kan?"_

_ "Memang… Tapi, kau pasti bisa sembuh kok! Ah, kukenalkan saja kau pada teman lelakiku di club cosplay, mau?" Aku tidak yakin ini berhasil sebenarnya. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba._

_ "Ya, bolehlah,"kataku akhirnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ "Sakura, ini teman-temanku," kata Ino. _

_ "Pein."_

_ "Konan."_

_ "Zetsu."_

_ "Kau pasti sudah kenal aku kan, Sakura?" kata kakak Uchiha-senpai, Itachi-senpai. Dan beberapa teman-teman lainnya juga diperkenalkan Ino kepada Sakura._

_ "Jadi kau hari ini akan latihan?" tanya Sakura._

_ "Ya, untuk pertunjukkan di Univesitas S," katanya. Sakura mengangguk. _

_ "Ya sudah Sakura, kami akan latihan. Duduk saja disini ya," ujar Ino. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berkostum Sailormoon masuk. Dan mulai mengambil alih._

_ "Hi everyone! Ayo kita mulai latihan sekarang. Pertama-tama kita pemanasan dulu!" Wanita itu sepertinya adalah ketua klub Ino. Dia mulai melatih mereka. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Tidak! Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari pria yang dikenalkan Ino tadi yang menarik? Mereka semua terlihat sama. Malah sekarang aku lebih berkonsentrasi melihat ketua klub yang berpakaian Sailormoon itu._

_ Dia kurus, sepertinya sama tinggi denganku, kulitnya sewarna bronzer yang dipakai ibuku setiap akan pergi. Seperti emas! Rambutnya panjang dan pirang… Dia… Ya ampun, tidak, tidak! Jangan perhatikan dia lagi!_

_ "Saku, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino. Aku tersadar, lalu menggeleng. Ino tersenyum._

_ "Sudah selesai?" kataku. _

_ "Sudah. Eh, ini, kau belum kenalan dengan ketua klab kan? Naruto-senpai, ini Sakura, temanku," ujar Ino. Lalu wanita yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman. _

_ "Aku Naruto, salam kenal, Sakura-san," ujarnya. Hah? Kenapa suaranya jadi berat begitu? Aku terpaku memandang wanita itu._

_ "Sakura, sakura!" kata Ino menyoel-nyoel pipiku. Aku sadar, lalu gelagapan._

_ "Eh, eh, aku, Sakura Haruno, 17 tahun. Salam kenal, Senpai!" tiba-tiba aku berdiri sambil memegang tangannya. Lalu kubungkukkan badanku._

_ "Ya… Sakura-san." Katanya tersenyum. Ya ampun, manis sekali senyuman itu! Dia… benar-benar cantik!_

_ "Eh, sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang, Saku! Ayo," kata Ino," bye Senpai," ujarnya lagi. Aku lalu membungkukkan badanku lagi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ "Naruto-senpai cantik ya, Ino," ujarku. Wajah Ino mengkerut heran._

_ "Dia laki-laki, Sakura."_

_ "Hah? Tidak mungkin!"_

_ "Iya, dia itu laki-laki. Dia pakai wig karena mendalami perannya di drama kami." Ya ampun._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ 'Sakura, aku begitu mencintaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku kan?' Hah? Naruto-senpai minta aku jadi pacarnya?_

_ 'Tentu Naruto-chan… aku mau kok!' Akhirnya kami berpelukan. Wajah kami semakin mendekat… semakin mendekat…_

_ "Sakura, bangun!" kata Ino. Segera Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya. Wajah Naruto-senpai yang cantik itu terus mengganggunya._

_ "Ino, aku mau kok kalau kau menjodohkanku dengan pelatihmu," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. _

_ Ino terkejut._

TBC

A/N : Huaaaaaah! Capek! Sebenernya males banget kalo udah ngerjain fic multichap. Liat aja dua fic author yang terbengkalai karena mati ide, tapi masi aja nekat ngerjain multichap. Tapi author jamin yang ini pasti bersambung –kalo ga lupa—selamat menikmati aja deh readers. Jangan lupa review yah. Daaaa~~

Ps. Garis yang diatas itu abaikan aja ya. Author salah ketik terus lupa cara ngebenerinnya :P bye see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mimpi konyolku tentang Naruto, akhirnya aku, Sakura Haruno, memutuskan untuk ikut klub cosplay agar bisa dekat dengan pria cantik(?) itu.

**My Pretty Little Boy Suekko No Iteza**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't take any credit of Naruto and it's character**

**Warning OOC-ness, gajeness, typo, dll-ness**

**Rate T**

**Don't read if you don't like.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yakin kau akan ikut klub cosplay ini, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan ikut. Ini langkah awal lebih dekat dengan Naruto-senpai. Ganbatte!" katanya bersemangat. Sementara Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Ino hari ini akan menghadap Naruto, sang Ketua Klub. Sesampainya di basecamp klub itu…

"Jadi Sakura-san mau ikut di klub ini?" tanya Naruto. "Umm… Iya Naruto-senpai. Klub ini menerima anggota baru kan?" Naruto mengangguk. Lalu Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura. 'Hah… dia tersenyum padaku. Ya ampun, dia kelihatan sangat cantik!' batin Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Sakura-san sekarang telah resmi bergabung dengan klub ini. Selamat datang!" kata Naruto. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terpana melihat 'kecantikan' Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak! Kretek!

"Aduuuuuh! Aduuuuh!" jerit seseorang dari ruangan sebelah.

"Siapa itu, ayo kita lihat!" kata Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah melihat Pein, salah seorang anggota klub cosplay, terjatuh dari tangga.

"Pein-san! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino. Saat Ino menyentuh tangan Pein, akhirnya diketahui kalau Pein patah tulang. Segeralah Pein dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Pein-san patah tulang tangan. Butuh waktu enam bulan untuknya agar bisa sembuh," kata dokter. Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Ino juga. Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"Aduh, mana pementasan tinggal sebulan lagi… Bagaimana caranya Pein bisa memerankan Tuksedo Bertopeng? Tidak mungkin sekali kita menggantikannya dengan Zetsu, Itachi atau yang lainnya. Mereka semua sudah punya peran sendiri!" kata Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto-senpai! Aduh bagaimana ya?" tanya Ino balik. Naruto dan Ino tampak berpikir keras. Sakura tiba-tiba punya ide. "Umm… Naruto-senpai, aku… aku mau kok menggantikan Pein-san."

"Apa?" jerit Naruto dan Ino bersamaan. Ino dan Naruto lalu bertukar pandang.

"Benar juga. Kenapa bukan Sakura-san saja ya? Ah… Aku bodoh," kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. Kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 'Dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat cute!' batin Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya! Akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan Naruto! Sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian Pein-san, kini aku fokus berlatih untuk pementasan grup cosplay milik Naruto. Dan aku jadi Tuksedo Bertopeng, pasangan Sailormoon, yang tak lain diperankan oleh Naruto.

"Sakura, coba saat adegan dansa nanti, kau menggendong aku, bisa tidak?" Ah ya, aku lupa menggambarkan bagaimana Naruto itu. Dia mungil, kulitnya kecoklatan, dan dia lebih pendek dariku.

"Sepertinya bisa. Lagipula kau kan lebih kurus dariku, Senpai!" kataku. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto sedikit tertekuk.

"Aku benci terus disangka wanita," katanya.

"Ha? Ma… maaf… Bukan maksudku menghinamu, tapi…"

"Bukan hanya kau, Sakura. Yang lain juga. Saat ditanyakan pada anggota klub ini siapa yang lebih pantas jadi Sailormoon, mereka malah memilihku bukannya Konan atau Ino."

"Maaf, Senpai."

"Kau juga lebih suka melihatku jadi wanita ya?" katanya tiba-tiba. Duh… gimana ya?

"Umm… Kau ini memang sangat cantik saat jadi wanita," kataku. Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka wig pirangnya.

"Kalau seperti ini?" katanya kemudian. Ya, wajahnya memang sangat manis, tapi kuakui dia juga tampan jika seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja aku lebih suka dia berpakaian wanita.

"Kau tampan, Senpai."

"Benarkah?" katanya gembira. Matanya memancarkan sinar. Ya ampun, dia begitu manis!

"Wah! Baru kali ini aku dibilang tampan! Yeeee!" katanya melonjak-lonjak konyol. Tingkahnya benar-benar kekanakan.

"Haha, memangnya kau umur berapa sih, Senpai?" tanyaku disela tawa saat melihat dia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Umurku, umm… sepertinya sih 19 tahun. Kenapa? Aku begitu kekanakan ya?" cemberutnya.

"Ya, dan kau sangat imut jika cemberut seperti itu," kataku sambil menatapnya dalam. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelinap di balik hatiku. Dan di pendengaranku seperti terdengar musik lembut. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Hei, aku lapar, mau menemaniku makan tidak?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, "Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umm, kau mau pesan apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau sushi sashimi dengan wasabi?"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pesan itu, Nona," kata Naruto kemudian. Sambil menunggu, mereka akhirnya mengobrol.

"Kau mendalami cosplay sejak kapan, Senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak aku masuk kuliah. Tidak disangka-sangka, aku malah jadi aset dari klub cosplay pertamaku. Namun setelah kembali ke Tokyo, aku memutuskan bergabung dengan teman-teman SMP ku. Pein salah satunya," jelasnya.

"Lalu, peran sebagai wanita ini apakah sudah lama kau jalani juga?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Malah waktu SMA juga, saat kami memainkan drama perpisahan sekolah, aku tetap jadi wanita," dengusnya. Sakura terkekeh melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau lucu, Senpai. Apa kau juga sudah lama bertingkah seperti anak-anak begini? Hahaha," tawa Sakura. Naruto tambah cemberut. Melihat wajah itu, Sakura malah terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha, kau sangat imut, Senpai!"

"Sakura!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa disangka-sangka, di tengah jalan aku malah bertemu Karin. Karin!

"Sakura? Tak kusangka kau sekarang menggandeng seorang pria! Hahaha!" kata si biang kerok itu. Ugh, kenapa harus bertemu dia sih!

"Kenapa? Memangnya urusanmu?" kataku menantang. Karin agak membulatkan matanya sengit.

"Ya, karena kau itu seorang penyuka sesama jenis! Hei, kok kau mau jalan dengan si banci ini?" tanya Karin pada Naruto. Apa-apaan dia?

"Hei, kau bisa jaga mulutmu tidak?" kata Naruto. Wajahnya dingin,"lagipula, dia pacarku!" katanya kemudian. Hah? Naruto mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya?

"Hah? Pacar? Wah, kau jadi prianya ya, Sakura? Terlihat sangat jelas, pria ini lebih mirip wanita dibandingkan dengan kau!" Wah, tambah tidak sopan anak ini!

"Kau! lalu kurasakan Naruto menahanku agar tidak mencabik wajah Karin.

"Sudah Sakura, biarkan saja, ayo kita pergi."

"Ya, pergi sana! Kalian berdua tidak normal!" teriak Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya diam. Sakura juga. Kelihatannya mereka masih syok.

"Maaf ya, Naruto-senpai. Dia itu teman sekelasku," kata Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. "Bukan salahmu kok. Tapi…" kata Naruto menggantung. Sakura menunjukkan wajah 'apa?' nya.

"Apa maksudnya kau penyuka sesama jenis?" tanya Naruto. Mendadak jantung Sakura berdetak keras. "Um… Itu…" ujarnya sedikit ragu-ragu. 'Ah, sudahlah, kenapa ini harus kututupi?' batinnya.

"Aku menyukai teman sekelasku di sekolah, tapi sayangnya, dia wanita. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku ketahuan oleh si Karin itu."

"Jadi nama gadis itu Karin. Apakah dia preman sekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemas kepada Sakura.

"Ya. Aku juga sering dikerjai olehnya. Dia menyebalkan," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Aku juga. Dulu waktu SMA aku sering dikerjai teman sekelasku karena dia menganggapku penyuka sesama jenis," Naruto menghela napas. Sakura menatapnya.

"Lalu aku buktikan padanya kalau aku juga bisa punya pacar, tapi aku malah tambah dikerjai olehnya," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena wanita yang aku bayar untuk jadi pacar bohonganku adalah sepupunya! Nama gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Hahah, gila kan?" ujar Naruto. Dia agak terkikik. Sakura kaget.

"Loh? Hinata Hyuuga itu teman sekelasku, Senpai! Dia itu gadis yang kusukai!"

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, dunia ini sempit ya," kata Naruto. Wajahnya begitu cerah.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak menyukai Hinata lagi, Senpai!" kata Sakura spontan.

'Ah, apa yang kukatakan?' batinnya.

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya aku malah menyukaimu dalam versi wanita, Senpai!" kata Sakura kemudian.

"Apa?"

TBC

A/N Haaaa sukurlah! Chap 2 udah selesai! Yeyeye *joget idiot* makasi banyak review yang sudah masuk, Author akan berusaha lebih giat! Kalau ada yang bilang fic saya kurang deskripsi, saya rasa tidak perlu banyak mendeskripsikan latar, gaya Naruto, Sakura atau tokoh lainnya karena mereka tidak berbeda dari yang di manga. Jadi, kalau reader mau berimajinasi, silahkan! Saya hanya memberi cerita, imajinasinya bisa reader kembangkan sendiri Dan lagi, sebenarnya Author juga ga tau apa yang biasanya dilakukan klub cosplay karena Author sendiri juga ga pernah ikutan klub itu T_T tapi kalau ada info, boleh kasi tau Author yah! Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya biar Author ga males nerusin cerita! Tapi kemungkinan, Chap 3 akan di publish awal-awal Juli, karena bulan Juni Author mau fokus belajar buat ujian SNMPTN. Doain Author yah

So, mind to review please?

Ps. No anon flamer!


End file.
